


Marry Me

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy thing comprised primarily of dialog.  If you need a hint to the content, see the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> Warnings/kinks: none aside from banter and possible cuteness overdose…  
> AN: Belated cuteness for Remus' special day, un-betaed.

“Marry me.”

“What did you say, Severus?!”

“You heard me, wolf.”

“Yes, I heard those words come out of your mouth; I’m currently trying to establish when the world ended.”

“What are you blathering on about?”

“Three years ago, the Order’s Christmas party, you drunk enough to be chatty and honest, where you proclaimed loudly, ‘marriage is a damn stupid institution which does absolutely nothing to legitimize any relationship or keep those in it together, thus I fail to see the point.’”

“Ah.”

“Do you understand my skepticism now?”

“I am starting to grasp your reaction, but why you haven’t answered the question yet?”

“I’m possibly waiting for you to share the reason for your change of heart and for you to phrase it as a question instead of a demand.”

“Our change in relationship isn’t sufficient to explain the former?”

“I said no such thing. I merely expressed a desire for you to tell me instead of showing me.”

“Remus John Lupin, you are quite possibly the most irritatingly soppy werewolf on the entire planet.”

“I don’t deny the charge.”

There was a brief pause.

“You know I love you for it, don’t you?”

“Yes, I just like to hear you say it plainly on occasion.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will Severus, did you ever really doubt it?”

“You did beat around the bush a fair bit, it was slightly unnerving.”

“If you had gone through the usual motions of a proposal, including not declaring it ‘stupid’ I might have answered you in a more satisfactory fashion.”

“Remus, we both know if I had whisked you off for a romantic evening, didn’t snark, danced and complemented you all night you would have thought me either addled or an imposter.”

“Very true and I wouldn’t love you any other way.”  



End file.
